


Oceano

by Evans_Break



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_Break/pseuds/Evans_Break
Summary: NOTE : this is for reference to my FF "Ocean" for italian speakers. -Draft Italian Version-





	Oceano

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : this is for reference to my FF "Ocean" for italian speakers. -Draft Italian Version-

Zack lanciò per terra lo zaino che si adagiò inerme a fianco del letto. Il viaggio era stato stancante, dieci ore di macchina per arrivare a Baytown, ridente cittadina di circa settemila anime affacciata sull'oceano. Suo padre aveva accettato il posto da biologo marino nel laboratorio a nord della città e cosi tutta la famiglia si era trasferita li. Non vi racconterò di come Zack era irritato dalla situazione, come sarebbe facile immaginare. Nonostante lui fosse nato e cresciuto in una metropoli aveva preso con entusiasmo la notizia del trasferimento, cosi come sua sorella minore, Gaia, di 5 anni più piccola. La vedeva come un'opportunità di scoprire nuovi posti e nuove cose. Non che amasse particolarmente il mare, ma il posto era affascinante e c'era tanto da esplorare, tanto gli bastava.  
Si sedette sul divanetto poggiato contro la finestra e guardò fuori. Era tardi, il sole andava spegnendosi oltre l'orizzonte, immerso nelle mille onde frastagliate. Sotto casa sua c'era una fermata dell'autobus.  
-Pfft, chissà quanta gente prenderà l'autobus qui.. siamo praticamente a cinque minuti a piedi da tutto. È una fermata inutile.-  
E il vuoto nel cabinotto sembrò confermare la sua teoria. Ma poco dopo apparve una ragazza che si andò a sedere sulla panchina riparata dal tetto della fermata. Zack fu sorpreso dal vedere che qualcuno avrebbe effettivamente preso l'autobus. La ragazza indossava delle cuffie quasi nascoste dalla massa di capelli rossi che la faceva sembrare un fiero leone. Portava un cappotto chiaro e una sciarpa che le copriva il viso fin sopra il naso. Il freddo stava tornando dopo tutto, era autunno inoltrato e un gelido vento marino soffiava per le vie della città.  
Zack rimase a guardarla per alcuni minuti immaginando il percorso che avrebbe fatto la ragazza per tornare a casa, qualsiasi essa fosse.  
Conosceva a memoria la mappa del paese ormai, ne aveva studiato i dettagli dal suo cellulare durante il viaggio.  
-Zack, è pronto! Stasera mangiamo cinese!- strillò Gaia da dietro la porta. Il ragazzo sussultò, era ormai buio, sia fuori che dentro.  
-Quanto sono stato alla finestra?- si chiese mentre con un gemito si stiracchiò. -Arrivo, arrivo!- si incamminò, dando un'ultima occhiata alla ragazza della fermata, intenta ad armeggiare col suo smartphone, forse alla ricerca di qualche canzone. -Ciao straniera dai capelli rossi, buon viaggio.-  
Zack ridacchiò tra sé e sé e scese le scale dietro sua sorella.

Stranamente la notte il ragazzo si ritrovò a pensare alla ragazza che aveva visto poche ore prima. C'era qualcosa che lo incuriosiva in lei, ma non sapeva dire cosa.  
-Bah, pazienza..tanto chissà se mai la rivedrò, perciò figurati!- brontolò girandosi di lato e addormentandosi poco dopo. 

Il giorno dopo Zack si alzò di buon ora, anche se praticamente non avesse niente da fare. A anno iniziato non valeva la pena andare a scuola, i suoi avevano preferito che lui e sua sorella studiassero a casa per poi iniziare scuola direttamente l'anno successivo. Il ragazzo uscì dopo aver preso un paio di biscotti dalla cucina. L'odore di salsedine permeava l'aria. Non lontano c'era il porto di Baytown e i gabbiani volavano poco sopra la sua testa, diretti verso di esso in cerca di qualche pesce incautamente lasciato all'aperto dai pescatori.  
Zack iniziò a girare per le vie di Baytown, le persone che incontrava erano indaffarate ma con il sorriso sulle labbra salutavano il nuovo arrivato, anche solo con un cenno della testa. Passò davanti a vari negozietti che vendevano le cose più disparate: fruttivendoli, negozi di esche, tabaccherie, pescivendoli, meccanici, music-store eccetera.  
Fu proprio dentro il negozio di musica che la vide. Si fermò di colpo davanti alla vetrina. La ragazza della fermata era li, intenta a rovistare in un cassetto pieno di vinili. Zack fu tentato di entrare e andare a conoscerla ma all'improvviso il cellulare squillò.  
-Si mamma, va bene farina e uova, si, a dopo, si, ciao!-  
Chiusa la chiamata il ragazzo si girò di nuovo verso la vetrina ma la ragazza non era più li.  
Entrò dentro il negozio, il posto era caldo e accogliente. Al bancone, un uomo di mezz'età, forse il proprietario, con un sorriso calmo salutò il cliente. Zack rispose al saluto e chiese della ragazza.  
-Oh Skye intendi? È appena uscita, era abbastanza di fretta. Perché la cerchi? Sei un suo amico?-  
-No, no. È che somiglia a una persona che conosco e pensavo fosse proprio lei.- mentì il giovane, per paura di essere preso per un maniaco.  
-Capisco, non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, sei nuovo?-  
-Si, mi chiamo Zack, io e la mia famiglia ci siamo appena trasferiti. Mio padre lavora al laboratorio marino.-  
-Ahh! Ma certo, avevo sentito che un nuovo ricercatore si sarebbe unito alla squadra. Beh, benvenuto ragazzo, Baytown è una piccola cittadina ma il divertimento non manca.-  
-Grazie mille! Penso che passerò spesso di qui, la musica è una della mie passioni!- e questa volta era la verità.  
-Allora permettimi di darti una cosa.- disse il negoziante armeggiando nello scaffale dietro di lui. -Dove si sarà cacciato? Ah, eccolo!- si voltò verso Zack con un CD tra le mani.  
-Questo CD contiene canzoni legate alla tradizione di Baytown, consideralo un regalo di benvenuto!- la custodia era anonima, non aveva nomi di artisti o di canzoni. Una semplice custodia di quelle che si comprano in blocco al negozio di elettronica. Stessa cosa valeva per il CD al suo interno.  
Zack ringraziò l'uomo e si avviò a fare gli acquisti per la madre.  
Quella sera Zack si ritrovò di nuovo solo in camera. Decise di ascoltare il CD che gli era stato regalato la mattina. Le melodie delle canzoni ricordavano lo sciabordio delle onde del mare e i testi erano tutti incentrati su pirati, su pescatori, su uomini e donne che coraggiosamente si spostarono fin cosi lontano dai loro paesi natii per costruire quella che sarebbe diventata Baytown, in quell'angolo selvaggio di mondo che era a quei tempi. Si sedette sul divanetto e guardò il panorama, di nuovo il tramonto. Si mise ad osservare la fermata, e d'un tratto dal vicolo vicino comparve di nuovo la ragazza dai capelli di fiamme.  
-Skye.- sussurrò il giovane. -Aspetti di nuovo l'autobus?-.  
L'ultima canzone era iniziata, parlava di una sirena ma Zack non riuscì a capire bene il resto del testo perché non era cantata tutta nella stessa lingua delle altre canzoni.  
L'autobus arrivò dopo circa mezz'ora e Skye salì, perdendosi alla vista di Zack.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, di nuovo quella sensazione di incompletezza. Sentiva che qualcosa gli sfuggiva ma niente, non riusciva a capire cosa. Deluso, si avviò verso il piano inferiore per la cena.  
Quella notte sognò sirene, pirati e tesori immensi nascosti sotto il mare.

La mattina seguente, Zack decise di avventurarsi sulla spiaggia che si estendeva a sud della città. Con le cuffie alle orecchie si mise a camminare in riva al mare. Camminare lo rilassava, gli permetteva di pensare e riflettere. In questo caso, voleva capire cosa avesse quella ragazza di così diverso da mandarlo in confusione. Più volte si chinò durante la camminata, cercava una conchiglia per la sua collezione. Ne aveva alcune e tutte corrispondevano a dei ricordi della sua vita. Ma quel giorno non sembrava essercene nessuna adatta. Tutte rotte, o troppo piccole, o grandi.  
-Uff.. brutta giornata, questa.- si mise a sedere su uno scoglio guardando il mare. Tutto era cosi tranquillo anche se freddo. Tirò su il cappuccio della giacca e rimase a contemplare le onde. D'un tratto sentì un rumore dietro di lui. Giratosi di colpo vide una conchiglia poggiata sullo scoglio.  
-Ma questa..- la prese tra le dita e la esaminò. -..questa è perfetta. Ma prima non c'era! Come ci è arrivata qui??- si domandò guardandosi intorno. Il suo sguardo si posò sulla strada che costeggiava la spiaggia. Una ragazza camminava lentamente e incurante in direzione della città.  
-Lei.-  
Il ragazzo saltò giù dallo scoglio e si precipitò verso di lei. A grandi passi risalì la piccola collina che portava alla strada e appena toccato l'asfalto del marciapiede gridò a gran voce: -Ehi! Aspetta un attimo!-  
Ma la ragazza sembrò non accorgersi di lui.  
-Le cuffie nelle orecchie la isolano da tutto. Ma quanto deve avere alto il volume per non sentirmi?- pensò Zack vedendole.  
Ricominciò la sua corsa verso la giovane fino a che non riuscì a toccarle la spalla. Lei si voltò impaurita dal tocco improvviso.  
Zack si pietrificò, imbarazzato. Balbettò qualche parola prima di riprendere fiato. -Ehi, ciao! Scusa se ti ho spaventata! Mi chiamo Zack e sono nuovo della città.-  
La ragazza cercò di nascondersi tra i suoi capelli, con le cuffie ancora alle orecchie. Con un cenno della mano lo salutò sorridendo con timidezza.  
-Io, ecco, perdona la mia invadenza..uhm.. sono alcuni giorni che sono qui e ti ho vista prendere varie volte l'autobus sotto casa mia, la sera.-  
Lei annuì con la testa.  
-Poi ti ho vista nel negozio di musica ieri, ma non ho fatto in tempo a fermarti che eri già uscita. Il tuo nome è Skye vero?-  
La ragazza lo guardò accigliata e un pó impaurita.  
Zack impallidì. -Ehm, il negoziante mi ha detto il tuo nome. Spero che non sia un problema per te. Non sono un maniaco!- --Sei un deficiente!-- pensò subito dopo, mordendosi la lingua.-  
-Uhm. In realtà volevo solo conoscerti, sai essendo qui da poco non ho amici, a scuola non vado perché ho saltato l'anno e tu sembri simpatica.. e mi sono appena reso conto che ho parlato solo io finora e..ok basta sto zitto, lascio a te la parola- --Un vero deficiente, patentato pure.--  
Skye si tranquillizzò un poco e sorrise al giovane. Si mise subito ad armeggiare con il cellulare come se stesse scrivendo un messaggio mentre Zack la guardò incuriosito. Dopo pochi istanti la ragazza glielo porse con un sorriso.  
-Devo..leggere?- chiese lui. Lei annuì di nuovo. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo e lesse il testo sul display.  
[Ciao Zack, piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Skye, come tu già sai. Non ti preoccupare per il parlare, sai, sono sordomuta perciò non sono un granché come conversatrice. Grazie per il fatto che mi trovi simpatica.] Il messaggio si concludeva con uno smile.  
Zack rimase in silenzio guardando prima il cellulare e poi lei, che strinse le spalle sorridendo.  
-Oh..scusami..non..non sapevo.. ma tu porti le cuffie.. non stai sentendo musica? E comunque mi capisci..Come fai?- la ragazza riprese il cellulare e cancellando il precedente testo iniziò di nuovo a scrivere.  
[Non sento musica, è solo un mio.. vezzo per così dire. 'Sentire' te e gli altri in generale è semplice: leggo le vostre labbra!] Di nuovo uno smile, stavolta di quelli con la lingua fuori.  
-Giusto! Non ci avevo pensato!-  
Skye rise silenziosamente. Zack invece si strofinò la nuca imbarazzato.  
[Allora, mi stai proponendo di diventare tua amica?] Scrisse lei aggiungendo lo smile meditativo.  
-Io, direi di si! Si, vorrei essere tuo amico!- ridacchiò lui.  
[Allora ti propongo una cosa, amico. Dopodomani, al tramonto vieni alla scogliera del gabbiano, li in fondo]  
Zack la guardò con sguardo interrogativo, e lei di tutta risposta indicò un punto a sud di dove erano in quel momento.  
Il ragazzo annuì sorridendo. -D'accordo!-  
[Io sto tornando a casa ora, se vuoi puoi accompagnarmi. Tanto la fermata è quella che già sai.]  
Lui acconsentì e cominciarono a camminare verso la città, "chiacchierando" del più e del meno. Arrivati alla fermata Zack salutò Skye e rincasò mentre lei nascose per l'ennesima volta il viso nella calda sciarpa. Il ragazzo corse per le scale e si precipitò in camera, e di nuovo la vide come le altre sere, li alla fermata ad aspettare l'autobus che l'avrebbe riportata a casa. La vide sorridere da lontano, mentre armeggiava con il suo smartphone.  
-Ciao Skye, a domani.- e sorrise quando finalmente l'autobus arrivò e la ragazza sparì alla sua vista.  
La giornata passò tranquilla nella cittadina. Questa volta Zack rimase più a lungo a letto, alzandosi solo a giorno inoltrato. Uscito di casa passò dal negozio di dolciumi in fondo a Oaken Street e comprò alcuni bonbon da condividere poi con Skye. Decise anche di passare al porto visto che mancava un'ora a mezzogiorno e la madre gli aveva chiesto se poteva prendere alcune cose alla pescheria. Arrivato in zona, si rese conto di non sapere dove fosse la pescheria. Spaesato si guardò intorno in cerca di qualcuno a cui chiedere. A parte i marinai sulle navi,indaffarati come formiche industriose, c'era un anziano pescatore sulla banchina. Seduto su una cassa, contemplava il mare fumando la sua vecchia pipa. Zack cortesemente lo salutò.  
-Salve signore. Scusi il disturbo sa dirmi dove posso trovare la pescheria del signor Bill?-  
Il vecchio si voltò verso il ragazzo e con voce roca rispose: -Non chiamarmi signore ragazzo, il mio nome è Old Jack.- e sfoderò il sorriso più affabile che potesse fare. -La pescheria è in fondo al molo 6. Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, sei nuovo?-  
-Si sign..Ehm Old Jack, mi chiamo Zack e mi sono appena trasferito con la mia famiglia.-  
-Bene, bene. Fa sempre piacere quando qualcuno si unisce alla nostra grande famiglia. A Bill dì che ti mando io, ti farà un bello sconto.-  
-Grazie mille, Jack!- il ragazzo accennò un inchino.  
-Figurati, ragazzo.- e si portò la pipa alla bocca. -E mi raccomando, sta attento alle sirene, a volte non sanno come comportarsi con gli umani che non sono del posto.- Old Jack era tornato a guardare il mare.  
Zack si ammutolì, gli tornò in mente quell'ultima canzone del CD. Le sirene. --Vecchie favole..-- pensò ridacchiando. -Certo, non si preoccupi! Di nuovo grazie e arrivederci!- Jack rispose con un gesto della mano, già di nuovo perso tra i mille sogni nascosti tra le onde.

-Mamma, io esco! Torno verso le otto. Mangio qualcosa fuori.- gridò dall'ingresso alla madre.  
-D'accordo, divertiti!- rispose lei, intenta a sistemare i suoi soprammobili nella nuova cucina.

L'aria fredda pungeva sulle guance di Zack, che rabbrividì strigendosi nel cappotto. A piedi per raggiungere la scogliera ci volevano una ventina di minuti. Controllando che il sacchetto con i bonbon fosse nella sua tasca, il giovane si avviò per la strada. La musica usciva leggera dalle sue cuffie e ben presto l'ambiente circostante non contò più niente.

In cima alla scogliera c'era un vecchio albero che protendeva i suoi rami verso il mare, benché le sue radici fossero saldamente ancorate al terreno. Zack si sedette poggiando la schiena contro il tronco. Skye ancora non era arrivata perciò per passare il tempo si mise a giocare con i fili d'erba, intrecciandoli. La brezza lo cullava e ben presto si ritrovò a sonnecchiare. Scosso da una foglia caduta sul suo viso si risvegliò di colpo e con sua sorpresa Skye era li davanti a lui, in ginocchio, che rideva.  
-Oh..eheh, ecco.. si, non stavo dormendo!- si strofinò la faccia imbarazzato.  
[Sei venuto, sono felice!]  
\--Skye e il suo immancabile telefono.-- pensò sorridendo Zack.  
-Ovvio che sono venuto! Puoi sempre fidarti di una mia promessa!- esclamò poi, portandosi il pugno al petto, come un soldato sull'attenti.  
-Oh già! Tieni!- continuò prendendo il sacchetto dalla tasca.  
Skye lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
-Sono bonbon, li ho presi stamattina.-  
Alla ragazza si illuminò il viso e afferrò i dolcetti. Subito ne prese uno e lo addentò. Appena finito di mangiarlo unì le mani come in preghiera e fece un mezzo inchino. [Grazie. Sono buonissimi!]  
-Figurati. Mi fa piacere che ti piacciono. Piuttosto, perché mi hai fatto venire qui?- chiese lui appoggiando di nuovo la schiena all'albero.  
La ragazza iniziò a scrivere velocissima sulla tastiera: [Questo è il mio posto speciale. Di solito vengo qui da sola a contemplare l'infinità del mare e dei suoi misteri. Sai non ho molti amici quindi sto quasi sempre sola.. eppure venendo qui non sento mai la mancanza di nessuno. Quest'albero è il protettore della scogliera e di tutta la città.  
Ma come me, è solo, perciò io vengo e ci facciamo compagnia a vicenda. Ora ho conosciuto te, che dici di voler essere mio amico. Per questo ho voluto condividere con te questo posto. Gli amici fanno questo, no?]  
-Si, credo di si. Questo posto è bellissimo. Grazie di avermelo mostrato.- Zack sorrise e cosi fece Skye, che mangiò un altro bonbon prima di nascondersi sotto la sciarpa.  
[Di notte la luna e le stelle si riflettono nel mare, quasi come se il cielo si sdoppiasse. Ma il mio momento preferito è questo, quando il sole vi si getta dentro. Tutto è cosi caldo, così rosso. Mi fa sentire al sicuro.]  
Il ragazzo annuì semplicemente, alzando lo sguardo verso il tramonto. Skye aveva ragione, era cosi semplice ma così bello.  
Si voltò verso Skye, anche lei persa a guardare il tramonto.  
\--Quanti anni può avere? Sembra più piccola di me, massimo la mia età.-- si chiese. Si trovò subito di fronte lo schermo del cellulare di lei. [Ho 17 anni.] E uno smile accompagnava il testo.  
-Cos..- disse Zack, preso alla sprovvista.  
[Ho 17 anni, pensavo volessi sapere la mia età. E mi chiamo Skye Phoebe Evans. Questo è il mio nome completo.]  
-Oh, allora hai la mia stessa età. Beh, io sono Zack Break.- rispose il ragazzo sorridendo.  
[Piacere di ri-conoscerti Zack Break.] Skye porse la mano al ragazzo, che la strinse.  
-Piacere mio Skye Phoebe Evans.- si mise a ridere. -Credo che diventeremo ottimi amici.-  
[Lo credo anche io.] Scrisse lei per poi poggiarsi all'albero accanto a lui. Entrambi guardarono l'ultimo spicchio di sole immergersi tra le onde e poco dopo le stelle cominciarono a riflettersi sulla superficie scura del mare.


End file.
